Forbidden Love 2
by Alley Parker
Summary: Sequal to Fotbidden love. Miranda is pregnant and goes to Rome to find Paolo. Paolo is having trouble getting his life back on track. Gordo conffesses his love to Lizzie.Isabella comes to a realization. And lots more! R&R!
1. Fallen

**A/N: This chapter is practically all a flash back. PLEASE R&R! It will mean so much to me! Thanks!****

* * *

**Miranda sat in her room looking out the window with a strange feeling like something was wrong. And something was wrong.

FLASH BACK

Miranda sat on the bench shoving books into her back pack. She saw Paolo coming toward her and called to him "Paolo hi! Have you seen Lizzie?"

"She's off with Gordo some place I think" Paolo called back walking toward her.

"Really? Why do you think she didn't call me and tell me?"

"Maybe she forgot" Paolo suggested shrugging. "You know didn't think about it.

Miranda smiled vaguely. "Hey Paolo?"

"Si?"

"You…you wanna walk me home?"

"Que? I mean…what?"

"Walk me home" Miranda smiled. "I know you have no idea where that is but maybe we could walk to my house and talk. I mean you look kinda like some one who could use a friend."

"I could" Paolo smiled at her" Well alright. You want me to take that bag for you?"

"Bag?"

"Excuse me I mean back pack…" he trailed of embarrassed.

"Oh um well if you insist" Miranda smiled and handed over her back pack to Paolo. "So how's the project with Lizzie going?" Miranda asked as they started walking.

"Oh umm…it's alright. It's due in a three days."

"You like it over here?"

'Yea it's nice. That guy Ethan is nice. He's just…"

"Kind of a dud?"

"A dud?"

'Never mind. I figured out he was dumber then a vegetable a log time ago and dumb guys aren't for me. Lizzie still thinks he's the best thing that could happen to her. At least it looks like it. I mean she is not like a dumb blonde Lizzie is very smart but she just likes his look. I do too but it's nothing serious…I talk a lot huh?"

Paolo laughed softly. "No you talk just the right amount. I like your smile."

Miranda was at first taken aback and the stared blushing "I like…I like yours too."

"So Ethan is how you say a jock?"

"Yea pretty much. So you have your eye on any girl in specific?"

Paolo looked at her and then smiling slightly said" Not until today no."

Miranda went a little pink. Did he mean her? Did he? Or did she just wish he did?

"So is Lizzie dating Gordo now?" Paolo asked Miranda matter-of-factly.

Miranda laughed. "No nuh-a."

'You think…"

'Why are so interested in Lizzie?" Miranda asked surprised at her own annoyance.

"Just asking." Paolo said defensively.

They now reached Miranda's house. "Well thanks for walking me home" she said taking her back pack from him.

"Only a pleasure" he stated lightly.

Miranda opened the door and the turned back to him. "You wanna come in?" she started slowly "My parents aren't gonna be home tonight."

"Alright…."

They watched a couple of movies, talked, did some home work, and the Miranda asked" You wanna umm…order a pizza Paolo?"

Paolo smiled "Sure."

When the Pizza guy came Miranda went to take the pizza and pay. When she returned Paolo was standing at the table with a bottle of Champaign in hand. "Shall we go fancy?"

"How did you get that?" Miranda asked putting the box of Pizza in the middle.

"My little dirty secret" he said with a mysterious mesmerizing half smile.

"I like that" Miranda said. "I've never had anything containing alcohol before.

"Shhhh" Paolo said playfully. He came toward her and put his arms around her waist making her shiver. "It's gonna make you feel really worm."

Miranda felt herself melt in his arms. "Now" he continued with a grin" Why don't we move into the family room?"

Miranda moved the food onto the small coffee table in front of the couch in the family room. Paolo sat up candles and lit them. "What are those for?" Miranda asked.

"Just a little…fun" Paolo replied smoothly running his fingers through his dark hair.

Then he slid a CD that he took from his bag in to the CD player and dimming the lights pressed play. With the first notes of a slow sweet melody that issued from the speakers Paolo sat down next to Miranda and flung open the Pizza box.

"This looks different then back home" Paolo said and as they laughed his eyes glinted in the candlelight.

After they ate Paolo asked Miranda to dance. They swayed to the soft music with Paolo's arms around her waist and his dark eyes looking into hers. He spoke words that she drowned in like she was drowning in the music. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently. A soft kiss and then another.

Miranda felt like she was falling as she started kissing him back. The spots of candle light blurred and the music in the background blurred into a melody that she was a part of. The notes blended and she felt herself loose control. She felt Paolo unlatch her bra but she couldn't fight him. She new that they would soon become one and with that realization all memory was erased…

END FALSH BACK

Miranda felt tears sting her face. She had woken up in bed. She knew what had happened the other night. There was no sign of Paolo and her parents car had been in the drive way. She wondered what he would say to her that day. She had expected anything but what she got. The one time she saw Paolo he acted like nothing had happened and some how she felt too scared to confront him.

But now…now she was afraid that she might be………pregnant.


	2. Spoken In Passion

Gordo dialed Lizzie's cell phone number again. "This number is not available at this time" said a computerized voice." Gordo put down the phone. Lizzie wasn't home and she wasn't answering her cell phone. What if something happened to her? Or maybe she was just making out with Paolo at the moment.

Gordo grabbed his jacket and stopped by the mirror. He looked at himself. There he was in a green t-shirt and jeans. His hair was all over the place. Well Lizzie would just have to take him the way he was or not at all. But Lizzie was the one person he really did love and really would change for. At least a little. He got jell from the bathroom and jelled his hair back leaving only the ends to curl up a bit. "What am I thinking" Gordo muttered disgusted with himself.

He threw on his jacket and walked to the park. It was dusk and at first he didn't see th girl sitting on the swing with her head bowed as she cried.

Gordo walked over and sat down on the swing next to the girl. She looked up at him. "Lizzie?" Gordo asked only half surprised. "He left Gordo" she sobbed.

"What?"

"Paolo left. He left the country. He left and told me to stuff it!"

"He said that to you?" Gordo asked anger in his voice.

"In less harsh words but that was his point."

Gordo put his arm around Lizzie "Forget about him Lizzie. He's a jerk he doesn't deserve you."

"Gordo I like him…I love him…I don't know how it happened."

'Lizzie come on lets go some where…you'll get him off your mind."

"Gordo" Lizzie yelled jumping up" I am heartbroken hear! Do you think I can just forget about it?"

"Lizzie wait I just wanted the best I didn't mean to hurt you I lo…." Gordo caught himself suddenly before he could blurt out a confession. Suddenly he was angry at himself and angry at the world. "Her you stand Elizabeth Brook McGuire crying your eyes over a cad who doesn't deserve you who tried to use you and who probably only wants one thing from a girls…sex!"

"Gordo! Don't say that!" Lizzie protested.

Gordo ignored her and continued "And why? Because he has good looks, a lot of money, and he knows the best pick up lines which he uses without thinking about it!"

"Shut up Gordo!" Lizzie cried. "I thought that as my friend you would be sympathetic but you never thought of that? All you wanna do is throw accusations!" Then she turned around and ran away.

Gordo sank on the swing and put his head down. Great now she would be mad at him. "Gordo" there was a soft voice behind him and he saw Isabella standing there.


	3. Park Interlude

"Hi Isabella" Gordo said softly. He felt strange sort of dazed.

"I like what you've done with your hair."

'There's another shallow minded beauty queen" he thought. "Thanks."

"But you don't have to look perfect to be impressive. I like smart guys for example. And brains can be seen in a persons eyes" she smiled mocking herself as she sat on the swing next to him.

"Thanks…I guess. You know that's not something you hear a lot these days."

"Yes it is true" Isabella said a little sadly. "You know a guy doesn't have to be really smart to say beautiful things to a girl He just has to be smooth. Gordo?"

"Yea?"

"What are you thinking about."

Gordo looked t her. She was so beautiful. Looked so much like Lizzie. But Lizzie's a Cali kind of girl. Isabella's on the other hand serious, sophisticated, European. "I'm thinking how much you look like Lizzie and at the same time how different.

Isabella considered her badge pants and long nosed high heals and her badge halter with green sawing on the top. She laughed softly tossing her head to throw back the neat swirls of hair that had fallen over her shoulders. "Me and Lizzie are carbon copies but we are different people and that is why we look different."

Gordo stared at her. "That's…that's very profound."

'I am guessing Lizzie hasn't talked to you about me yet."

"Why what was she suppose to tell me?"

"It doesn't matter…"

"Besides" Gordo sighed" She was to busy running after Paolo.

Isabella made a small sound like a snort. "Paolo…she still like him then?"

"Apparently." Gordo looked at Isabella and the way her long lashes veiled her eyes. The way Lizzie's did but not quite the same way.

"You know there is a dance tomorrow…" Gordo started.

Isabella put her hand on top of his" I already promised Ethan" she said.

"Ethan huh?" Gordo said and Isabella didn't miss the disappointment in his voice.

"I just never dreamed that you would think of asking me" She explained.

Dreamed? Did Isabella Perichi just say she never dreamed of him asking her? Gordo's mind was spinning. But then she was going with Craft. This was probably just an excuse. But her eyes where so honest you couldn't help but believe her. Gordo noticed a golden ring with a large emerald on her finger.

"That's a really nice ring probably really expansive" Gordo remarked.

Isabella looked down at her hand "Yes. It was a present."

"A present huh? From who?"

"P-Paolo."

Gordo gave an exasperated sigh.

'It was like a promises ring. I-I don't know why I still wear it. It's just so pretty."

"It's a very nice ring and you should wear it."

"Thanks" Isabella said" Well I should…umm…go."

"You want me to walk you home?"

Isabella stopped and looked at him with longing that he didn't notice. "No" she said at last and turning away walked away with a proudly lifted head and a heavy heart.


	4. On The Eve Of A Storm

**A/N: Umm in answer to a question this picks up practically exactly where Forbidden love ended. It picks on on the same night as when Lizzie went to the airoport to try and stop Paolo.**

**

* * *

**Lizzie looked through her closet on Saturday unsure what to wear. She didn't have a date that was bad enough. She thought about her "conversation" with Gordo in the park the other night. That had been weird. He had been acting so strange and getting mad at nothing. She sighed and pulled out a sparkly black skirt that was loose and would sway on her hips and went down to her knees. Next came the tank top of the same color and texture except for the silver stripe that ran across it diagonally. 

Lizzie put on the out fit and looked at herself in the mirror. She thought of the other night and felt a sick sensation making it hard to breath for a few seconds. So this was it. It was really over for her as far as Paolo was concerned. But why?

She sighed and pushed the thought away. She wondered who Gordo would be going to the dance with. She dialed his number. "Hello?" Gordo came to the phone.

"Hi Gordo it's Lizzie."

"Lizzie? I thought you wouldn't be talking to me after the other night."

"Yea well I don't want…I don't wanna be in a fight with my best friend" Lizzie explained carnally.

"Well that's good."

"Hey Gordo so…who are you going to the dance with?"

"I'm not."

"Huh?"

"I'm going to the dance Lizzie."

'Why?" Lizzie asked a little shocked. But then this was Gordo right?

"Lizzie I don't want to go to the dance. I mean who would wanna go to the dance with me?"

"David Gordon you are going to go to that dance. I'll to the dance with you if you want." Lizzie suddenly felt weird. Why was she asking Gordo to the dance?

"Really Liz-Lizzie you'll go with me?"

"Gordo hello I just said I would" suddenly Lizzie got a flash back of the night before. Gordo had done something to his hair to make it…him…look kind of cut…no cool…no…she wasn't sure of the word to use. "Hey Gordo um…can you do that thing that you did to your hair yesterday? Please?"

"Why?"

"Because it looks cool…" Lizzie felt nervous about his answer.

Gordo sighed. Here comes the "cool" thing again. "Does it really matter how I look?" 'Please say it doesn't I want you to see me not the hair or the look!'

"Yes!" Lizzie said. Gordo hit his forehead. Well after all what was he expecting? Even Lizzie was a bit shallow when it came to guys.

"Ok Gordo pick me up in a hour I'll be waiting!" Lizzie said excited and hung up.

Kate and Isabella met at the Digital Bean two hours before the dance.

"So you're the Italian superstar?" Kate asked as she grabbed her coffee from the counter.

"And I here you're the school beauty queen?" Isabella said sitting down next to Kate.

"Yes in a way…a good was."

"Don't worry I know how it is" Isabella said lightly.

"I love that ring" Kate said looking at Isabella's golden ring with the emerald.

'Thank you. Present from my ex boyfriend."

"Oh so like what happened?"

"We started fighting a lot…" Isabella said.

"Boys can be jerks really" Kate said" Like all they want is sex."

Isabella laughed" Si and they think girls like us want that too."

Kate laughed too. "I think me and my on and off guy are finally patching it up. Except that they say he's going to the dace with some one else. You know I am so going to stand that girl up who ever she is!"

Isabella looked worried. "So who is this guy" she asked s carelessly as she coul.

"Oh you know Ethan Craft? Yea him."

Isabella gulped. 'Hey Kate do you think we are friends?"

"We sure are getting along good. Why?" Kate asked her brows lowering in suspicion.

"Umm nothing just…just asking" Isabella said her accent heavier the usual. "Umm I have to go!" She jumped up and ran out the door."

"Italians" Kate muttered.

Meantime at home Miranda was on the computer. She went to an airplane ticket website. She scanned down he list. She stopped when she spotted what she needed and takin out a credit card clicked BUY NOW.


	5. Dance Disaster

**A/N: I'm sorry if this chapter is a little rushed…

* * *

**

Isabella walked into the dance on Ethan's arm. Her wide green skirt blew around slightly. The tight sleeveless top tightened her waist to the preferable smallness. Ethan was in jeans and a blue and white T-shirt.

"So Is'bella ya wanna da-a-ce?"

"Sure" Isabella replied with the smile. She actually knew this song. Isabella was determined to make a statement and she switched her hips as her and Ethan took a spot in the middle of the dace floor.

"You have an interesting dace style" Isabella said as Ethan started to go all over the place.

"Well ya now I'm like…the man!"

"Ethan?" Isabella asked" What wrong with you today you're like all over the place.

'Huh?" Ethan asked dumbly.

Kate walked in with Clair and Brooke behind her. Clair in red and Brooke in white. Kate had assembled an up do of curls on her head. She was in hot pink. Now where is Ethan and that little bitch?"

"Kate look I think that's him." Clair pointed out Ethan but Kate couldn't tell the girl with him.

"I'm gonna bust that party" Kate said under her breath and moved towered the middle of the dance floor only to find Ethan alone. Exasperated Kate started "Ok so tell who…who is she?"

"Huh?"

"You're so dumb Ethan" Kate said and slapped him "You were suppose to come with me to this dance!"

Isabella walked over to the refreshment table were she bumped into Lizzie and Gordo. "Hello I didn't know you would be here together" Isabella said pouring herself some punch.

'Oh it's like a last minute thing." Lizzie smiled.

"Oh by the way Gordo really nice hair style. It's the one from the other night right?" You know you should really keep you stylist."

"Well thanks…bu-but I don't have a stylist and I don't see what's so wrong with my other hair style?"

"Nothing Gordo" Lizzie said and her and Isabella looked at each other and giggled.

"Girls" Gordo muttered.

"What was that Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Nothing?"

"You sure…" The last of the playful dialogue was lost on Isabella who's attention had been caught by the slow song that had started.

_Lonely night _

_Lonely roads_

_This is all that I have known_

_All before I found you_

_Hold me tight_

_Keep me worm_

_This is all I need you know_

_Now that I have found you_

"OM My God!" Isabella cried out

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"Lizzie! This is mine and Paolo's song. I didn't know they had any records of those here! It's like one of the few slow songs we have! And one of the two we have in English!"

"Really! Oh my that is you singing…and…Wow Isabella that's so cool!"

Kate came over at that moment and Lizzie and Gordo went to dance.

"So Isabella" Kate said, she looked wound up" Who are you here with?"

"Ummm….I…umm…no one" Isabella lied quickly but Ethan was right there.

"What do ya mean? You're here with me!"

"Wait! Wait, wait! You are here? With my guy?"

"I'm…no…I mean yes…uh…" Isabella stuttered.

"You little back stabbing bitch!" Kate cried.

"I didn't know he was your guy Kate!" Isabella shouted back.

"Well he is and he's spending the rest of the dance with me" Kate said and grabbed Ethan's arm" And" she added turning around" You better watch it from now on!"

_You are here_

_You are mine_

That means it's gonna be alright 

_All I need _

_Is your sweet touch_

_Or am I asking for too much_

Isabella ran toward the exit.

"Lizzie look she's leaving" Gordo said concerned.

"I think Kate might have busted her" Lizzie replied.

"Lizzie…I'm gonna go talk to her."

"Maybe I should cause I'm like a girl?"

"No it's ok I don't want you to get you evening spoiled or anything I…I'll talk to her." With Gordo left and met up with Isabella who was standing outside the gym with her back pressed against the wall.

"Hey are you ok?"

"Yes " Isabella replied "I just you see I was getting a long with Kate so well and this has to happen! I mean and I can't believe Ethan didn't even step in for me."

"Hey listen come back in and forget about it. You won't be lonely I bet guys will be lining up to dance with you."

Isabella managed a smile. "It's ok I think I'll jus leave."

"I don't think Ethan would leave early to walk you home…"

"I don't need Ethan" Isabella snapped her eyes sad. "I'll go myself."

"Here I'll walk you" Gordo offered.

'Really?" Isabell asked.

"Sure."

"Oh Gordo thank you! You are so sweat."

"But Isabella are you sure you wanna leave?"

The last chords of the Paolo and Isabella song that had bean playing floated out from the gym "No I better go…" Isabella said softly.

Lizzie poked her head threw the gym doors. "Gordo" she hissed" Are you coming back in?"

"No I'm actually gonna walk Isabella home."

"What? So you're just leaving me here?"

"Lizzie right now Isabella needs a friend ok?"

"No not ok Gordo!"

"Lizzie I'll come back…"

"Ok you can come back but I wont be here" Lizzie said almost shouting cause I'm going home too!"

"Lizzie!" Gordo cried out.

"Don't worry" Isabella said tilting her head to the side and putting her hand on his forearm. "She'll understand."


	6. One Way Ticket

Lizzie sauntered back to her house. How could Gordo do that? And why did she care if he did it or not?

A car pulled next to her house as Lizzie started up the driveway. Lizzie turned around to see Miranda step out of a taxi. "Lizzie" Miranda called to her.

"Miranda what are you doing here?" Lizzie asked" And weren't you at the dance?"

"Lizzie I'm leaving…"

"What?" Lizzie asked.

"I'm leaving tonight."

"To go where?"

"Lizzie I left a note for my parents saying that I've gone to Florida to see my cousin Bethany. Beth know about this and will cover for me as much as she can."

"Miranda what are you talking about?" Lizzie asked now getting a little mad.

"Lizzie I'm pregnant" Miranda confessed lowering her eyes.

"You're what? From whom?" Lizzie couldn't believe this.

"From Paolo" Miranda whispered.

"I'm s-sorry I didn't catch that…I think I misheard you."

Miranda reached back into her back pack and took out what looked like a long strip of thick paper. But a closer look made it out to be a one way ticket to Rome.

"Paolo! Your leaving for Rome to find Paolo because your pregnant from him!"

"I'm-I'm sorry Lizzie I…" Miranda stuttered.

"You know he wont care. I can't believe you got a one way ticket Miranda! You know even if you find him he's not gonna care!" Lizzie screamed. She couldn't believe that her best friend had slept with the guy of her dreams.

"Why are you so jealous? You don't even love him!"

"You don't even know him Miranda! You betrayed me…."

Miranda looked coolly at Lizzie " If falling in love with the most amazing guy in the word is betraying you…then I plead guilty to the charge" Miranda said quietly with tears in her eyes. Then she swung around and walked to the taxi.

"Miranda wait you can't go!" Lizzie shouted and started running after her. But Miranda ignored her and slamming the door of the car gave the driver where she wanted to go.

Lizzie stopped at the edge of the driveway and stared into the distance where the taxi had turned a corner.

Miranda wiped the tears away from her eyes. 'I have nothing to loose' she thought. 'Paolo will have to listen to me. It is his baby for god sakes.' She wondered if he really liked her one bit or if he just felt like getting laid that night.

Miranda sighed and tossed her wave of black hair back as she walked through the airport doors and got in line. 'Nothing to loose and everything to gain.'

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guy! I already have the next 2 chapters planned out but so far that's it so any ideas or requests?**


	7. Seduction

Isabella and Gordo came to Isabella's hotel. Isabella threw back her hair and gave Gordo a warm smile. "You are sweet for leaving the dace for me."

"Oh" Gordo blushed "Well you know me safe old Gordo."

Isabella laughed and then opening the door stepped to the side inviting him in. Gordo backed away a little

"Come on" Isabella protested" The least I could do is have you join me for coffee and some sweat stuff."

Gordo shrugged and walked in. "Nice…ummm…hotel room. I've never been in a five start hotel."

"Oh well I'm use to it" Isabella carelessly and in a slightly obvious gesture switched her hips as she started making coffee. Then she asked as Gordo sat down on the couch "Or should we have Champaign. I'm sorry I do not have beer but-"

"No coffee's just fine for me…" Gordo trailed of nervously.

"So" Isabella started sitting down next to Gordo and flinging open a box of chocolates" How are things with you and Lizzie?"

"I don't know…we haven't been as…how to say this…not as understanding of each other as usual.

"I see...same here…she seems to have changed over the summer. Well I didn't get to know her that much in Rome but it just seems like she's some how different."

"Yea she was never quiet the same after that trip for some reason" Gordo sighed" Some times you don't notice that at all and then other times it seems like she's changed a lot."

Isabella served coffee.

"I wanna here you sing."

Isabella looked at Gordo oddly. "Well I think I might have an old CD that we made with Paolo in my CD case. I don't think I quite threw them all away…"

"No Isabella" Gordo intervened" I wanna here you sing without him."

Isabella started at Gordo 'Him?' she though. 'He must mean Paolo. Is that a way of expressing dislike or is that natural?'

Gordo waited.

"I have a single I don't have an album yet."

"Live?" Gordo asked hopefully. Isabella looked at him and then agreed. She performed a fast song to show off her sexy body. Then she performed a slow song, with a seductive melody.

After her performance Isabella remembered something that she had and it gave her an idea. "Gordo come here I have something to show you."

She led Gordo into her dark bedroom and turned on one of the candle shaped lams with a soft glow and took out a picture. "Look this is me, you, and Lizzie in Rome after the concert."

"Nice picture" Gordo said taking it and looking at it.

"I know" Isabella said" Lizzie would have had it really bad if you hadn't covered so big for her and also wouldn't have had her adventure." Isabella made a dramatic pause and then continued "You know it was so sweat and unselfish for you to cover for her while she had all the fun on the trip of a life time."

At first this got Gordo mad but he just shrugged and said" You know me good old Gordo." He wondered why this beautiful, mature, famous, Italian girl was looking at him the way she was. "You know" he added" I'm not always so good and such a nice boy."

"What?"

"I'm telling you-"

"Don't tell me Gordo" Isabella interrupted him and moved in close and personal "Show me." With that she started kissing him and they sank down on her bed. And things went from there.

**

* * *

A/N: Hey guys I'm going to Boston so I might not update for a few days. Here is a little preview just to keep you guys hanging (Hehe so evil). Well basically there will be two kinda angesty chapters and a M/P chapter so look forwrd to those. I'm not gonna tel you who the angesty chapters are about...(hehe). But thats all I have planned for right now. Anyways thanks so much to reviewing it means a lot! Well gonna go…**


	8. On The Dark Side

**A/N: Hey guys there's been a small change of plans for the story. Not in general but just a few small things changed since my previews 'cause I gotthis idea while I was in Boston.**

* * *

Paolo sat on the couch in the family room of his apartments and started blankly into the fireplace. In his hand was a cup of coffee that his friend Allie made him. Not as good as bear or as worm as Champaign but good enough. Besides Allie wouldn't let him drink around her. She said he did enough of that on his own. 

Allie was passing around the room with an exasperated look on her face. "Look at you Paolo" she said turning sharply to face him "Just look at yourself."

"What are you talking about Als?" Paolo asked absently.

"If you continue like this" Allie went on "in two years you are going to be so wasted!"

"Whatever" Paolo muttered not shifting his gaze from the fire.

"Paolo snap out of it!"

"Look why do you even care?" Paolo asked his voice rising as his eyes snapped to her.

"I'm your friend…I'm worried about you that's all there is to it" Allie said her voice now claiming a soft soothing texture.

Paolo new she was right in a way. Ever since his break up with Isabella he had been a mess. It was clubbing, drinking, and a new girl every two weeks or so.

"Tell me what it is your thinking about…is it Lorena?"

"It's Elena now…" Paolo drew out.

'Oh sorry I just can't keep track…you change your girls two much."

Paolo gave her a sharp look but didn't say anything. Then he looked her and said "do you promise to not hate me no matter what happiness?"

"Why would I hate you Paolo what did you do?"

"This one girl…Miranda…she the one I've been thinking of…and Lizzie…but nothing really happened between me and Lizzie but…"

"Bur what?"

"Allie I had a one night stand…with Miranda."

"You what? Paolo! Did she…or you…?"

"Me Als that's the thing about it. I could swear that after that night all she needed was a little encouragement but I didn't…I mean she hot and it was…oh don't blush Allie you're a big girl! But Als I could…I was just…"

"Paolo how could you? It's bad enough that you are having a different girl every two weeks or so but a one night stand? That's kind of low…" Allie started at Paolo" Why are you like this? You have a commitment problem thing huh?"

"Allie! My god don't you get it! If I don't commit I can't fall in love. If I don't fall in love I don't get hurt. If I don't get hurt I don't have that to deal with on top of everything else!"

"Ok so this Miranda girl? Did it feel to right with her? So you got scared and ran huh?"

"I'm not a cowered ok!" Paolo cried standing up. Allie rose with him" You have no idea what it feels like!"

"Oh yea?" Allie said choking on the words" I guess you forgot how much of a wreck I was after Zachary walked out the door."

Paolo started at her. "Paolo I get it. Ok?"

No answer then Paolo grabbed his jacket and said looking her in the eyes "No it's not ok."

"Paolo wait please!" Allie ran into the hallway and caught him by the arm as he was opening the door.

"Allie…just leave me alone ok? You…you don't get it…I just need to think" then he walked through the door and into the street illuminated with evening lights.

Allie stood in the door way and wiped away tears that had built up in her eyes. "Damn" she whispered looking after Paolo.


	9. Photographs And Memories

**A/N: This chapter didn't turn as angsty as I thought to make it. Also there are a few flash backs so i hope you guys don't get lost :)**

**

* * *

**Paolo came out of the weird trance he was in. It was two hours since he had left Allie standing in the doorway of his place. He had returned an hour later to find Allie had left. He came up to his bedroom and drew out some pictures not bothering to put on the light. 

He drew a picture at random. In the moonlight a girl with chestnut curls and large eyes smiled dazzlingly at him. Isabella.

There were the good times…

FLASH BACK

"I think this baving suit is too tight for me!" barely sixteen year old Isabella Perichi complained.

"Well don't tell me about it" Paolo said" I like 'em when they are tight."

"You are disgusting!"

"Oh come on you know we've had too much private fun already for you to care."

"Oh shut up!" Isabella laughed as they walked up the beach near their hotel in Hawaii.

"I'll race you to the water!" Isabella said.

"That's not fair I'm the one caring all this stuff."

"The flip side?" Isabella teased with a smile "You'll get to choose the sitting spot!" Then she started running towered the splashing waves with Paolo following her.

Paolo dropped their things a few yards from the water and caught up to Isabella pushing her into the warm water as they came to the edge of the water.

Isabella screamed and started swimming away under water with Paolo chasing her. When they both came to the surface Paolo grabbed Isabella around the waist and said in her ear "You can't get away from me" making her go into a fit of giggles.

END FLASH BACK

Then there were the fights, the bad times…

FLASH BACK

"You are so worthless! What kind of boyfriend are you?" Isabella cried. She and Paolo were standing outside the recording studio.

"Isabella I am so sorry but you have to understand he's my father and it's gonna be he's big day."

"Well is getting married the day of the O-zone concert? You know they're one of my favorite group!"

"I know Isabella please I didn't know. Here have my ticket" Paolo said taking out a ticket and stretching it out to her. "Go with one of your friends."

"Damn you!" Isabella said grabbing it from him" You know I will go with a friend." Then after a pause" Actually I should consider myself lucky I'll probably have a better time then with you."

END FLASH BACK

Paolo sighed and thought about everything that happened. The last year of their relationship had been terrible. Isabella had taken complete control and Paolo felt their relationship falling apart and was desperate to do anything to stop that.

Then he had his car accident right before they were suppose to go on a tour. Isabella went without him. When she came back Paolo made plans to go to a paradise island with Isabella to try and make things right.

Everything seemed to go well until Isabella stated one day that she wanted a completely different music direction and that she wanted Paolo to be more in the background. Paolo opposed this idea almost entirely and tried to compromise but Isabella wouldn't listen.

FLASH BACK

"No! We ether do it my way or it is over!" Isabella said impatiently.

"Isabella please as I told you this afternoon can't we talk about this?"

"No! Listen Paolo at least I can sing! So we are doing this?"

""No" Paolo sad firmly.

"What?"

"No! I tell you Isabella! I've had enough of you controlling every bit of my life that you can! This time I am not giving in to you!"

"You…you cad!" Isabella exploded. Then she took a firm step toward him and slapped him. "It's over." Her voice rang through the air. Then she walked out of the room slamming the door behind her.

END FLASH BACK

So it was over just like that. Paolo left the island the next day. The rest up to the IMVAs was a nightmarish blur of reality. Nothing really made sense. Then after it all crashed down two things stood out…Isabella and Lizzie.

Lizzie….

Paolo reached for a picture of Lizzie. He started at her. She looked so much like Isabella. Except for the hair. He was, strangely, drawn more to dark haired girls then to blonds.

There was something about Lizzie's innocents. He had thought her naïve but maybe that was too harsh. When compared with Isabella sure but otherwise just fourteen and innocent. What was it that had drawn her to him so much? Maybe it was that she acted somewhat like Isabella had when she was fourteen. At fourteen Isabella had been as sweat and innocent as Lizzie.

He got this nostalgic feeling every time he was around Lizzie. That's what he realized after he came back from the US. It wasn't Lizzie he wanted it was that he wanted to turn back time. He wanted Isabella back. The Isabella that had fallen in love with him. Not the Isabella that had attempted to control his life.

Paolo shuffled the pictures until he came across a picture of Miranda taken by a cheep instant camera that he had with him on the day that he slept with her. She was so pretty. Something about her dark long hair that she had been wearing down that day and the low cut red top made him feel a strange longing. She excited him. 'Damn it what am I thinking?' Paolo thought disgusted wit himself. This girl was three years younger then him and he had seduced her. But man it had been too easy.

Paolo started at the picture. Allie's words rang in his mind. Was he really scared of falling in love with her? Could he? Paolo shook his head. She was a beautiful girl that's all there was to it. 'A commitment problem…yea sure like I care' paolo though thinking about what Allie had said.

He got up and came to the window. He longed for a drink. What did he have? A bottle of beer for sure. Yea a few drinks wouldn't hurt but would definitely help.


	10. No White Flag

It took Miranda half a day to find Paolo's address and now she was knocking on his door. Miranda's butterflies increased as she heard footsteps from inside. The lock clicked and she came to face with Paolo.

Paolo was in jeans and a wide white T-shirt with an Italian logo on it.

"Mi" Miranda said sheepishly.

"Miranda?" Something like fear remotely crossed Paolo's features.

"Paolo I…I need to talk with you."

Paolo let her in quietly. "You flew all the way over here…why?"

"Paolo…I'll say it up front I…I'm pregnant."

Paolo started at her not wanting to believe what he knew was true. "And I need to know about this because…?"

"It's yours!" Miranda said slightly frustrated. She was so anxious about what he would say.

"It…no…you're lying."

"About being pregnant! Why would I come over here to lie about that huh?"

"I don't know!" Paolo exploded. This was way too much. What did she expect him to do.

"I'm almost a month pregnant and I can prove it too. It's yours too."

"Ok so even if it is so what am I suppose to do about it?"

"You tell me!" Miranda said now half sobbing. "I flew half way around the world to see you so we could decide this together but all you wanna do is get rid of me!"

Some how Paolo had taken her statement a little differently then he was suppose to. He opened his mouth to say something but then reconsidered and after a moments pause said in a shaky voice restrained to calmness "Why he hell do you people think you know so much about what I think and what I do?"

Miranda stared at him not comprehending what he was talking about. "Huh?"

"Miranda listen I don't…I don't know ok…I now I am the father of this baby but listen I didn't want it and you can't blame me for not using protection because you know I did.

"So now it's my fault that the condom broke?"

"I don't say that ok" Paolo said now getting annoyed at the stupid situation more then ever.

"What do you propose I do?"

"I don't know damn it get an abortion!"

"I can't do that I'm an anti abortionist. Getting an abortion is killing!"

"That's shallow."

"No proposing an abortion is shallow."

"I don't know the just give it up for adoption. Or are you an anti adoptionist as well?"

"Shut up this is serious!"

"You little bitch who are you telling to shut up?"

"What did you call me?" Miranda was shocked and taken aback.

Paolo stayed quiet realizing he had gone too far. He just opened the door for Miranda and Miranda walked out now looking hurt at being kicked out that way.

Back in the US Isabella awoke around nine in the morning to find that Gordo was gone. In his place there was a note. It read: This isn't right Isabella we should just forget about what happened. Gordo.

"Great" Isabella muttered "I fall asleep with a man and I wake up with a note."

Isabella slipped out of bed and pulled on her bathrobe. Why was she here? She couldn't really understand that. She knew she had come for Gordo but the last night when she got what she wanted she knew that it was wrong.

Sure Gordo was Smart and nice and had nice eyes but maybe there wasn't enough chemistry. He just wasn't right for her. She felt it. She thought that there might be only one man perfect for her but that was impossible. She didn't even know if she wanted it to be possible.

Ether way she knew one thing for sure. She was going back to Rome.

Isabella picked up the fphone and called Lizzie.

"Hello?" Lizzie answered the phone a bit sleepily.

"Lizzie this is Isabella.

"Oh hi."

"Listen um Lizzie I'm calling to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"Yea I'm going back to Rome."

"Ok."

"You sound almost happy" Isabella said confused.

"Well what do you expect after you stole my date last night!"

:Lizzie I'm sorry but look umm you know how I came here because I liked Gordo…well me and Gordo got little close last night and I realized that it was just too weird and wasn't going to work out. So I'm going home."

"What do you mean a little close?"

"Well more like a lot."

"What do you mean?" Lizzie sounded concerned for some reason unknown to Isabella. Suddenly Lizzie asked" Sis you like sleep with him?"

"No…well…do you want the truth?"

"Like heck I do!" Lizzie cried into the receiver.

"Yea I had a sexual intercourse with him."

"Just say it Isabella" Lizzie said obviously distressed" You had sex with him…a one night stand!"

"Bye Lizzie" Isabella said and hung up. She felt a bit guilty but Lizzie would have to learn about life eventually. Besides it wasn't like Gordo was her boyfriend or she liked him in that special way.

Back in Rome…

Miranda wasn't sure how long she had been sitting on the edge of a fountain in some random park crying after her encounter with Paolo. It was getting dark and chilly. Suddenly she heard a soft voice say her name and looked up to see Paolo coming toward her. Miranda didn't say anything just wiped away the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"Can I sit down?" Paolo asked her.

"Its your country."

Paolo smiled a bit at the remark as he sat down next to her. "Look" he started" I'm sorry about this after noon."

Miranda looked at him "Really?"

"Yea listen I just was so shocked I didn't expect this to happen. I mean what am I suppose to do? I live here and you live in the US. I mean…really Miranda I was just kind of…scared…I guess. I just am afraid that my life will be more then screwed up."

"I know what you mean" Miranda sighed. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you…I just…I mean I wished that you would care more then seemed to."

"Of course I care Miranda but this is just wrong that's all."

"Would you think it was wrong if we were together?"

Paolo was a little startled by the question but said" No as much though it would be an uncomfortable situation none the less."

"You…you wanna know another reason why I came here and why I care so much about all this…and the kid?"

"Why?" Paolo looked innocently interested.

"Because I…" Miranda suddenly realized what she was about to say and started stuttering but finally got her tong around the three magic words" I love you."

Paolo started at her and the casting his eyes down said" You don't mean that Miranda."

Miranda's hand was on his shoulder in a second. "Yes I really do" she said and kissed him softly on the lips.


	11. Clearer

Gordo knocked on Lizzie's door. He desperately needed to talk to her. Lizzie opened the door. She was in jeans and a light pink sweater.

As soon as Lizzie saw that it was Gordo she tried to shut the door in his face.

"Lizzie" Gordo said stopping her abruptly "I need to talk to you."

"About what?" Lizzie asked looking hurt "About how you left me at the dance to go and sleep with Isabella?"

"H-How?" Gordo stuttered" I-I didn't!"

"Stuff it Gordo" Lizzie scoffed" Isabella told me everything."

Gordo's face fell" So she did huh? Bitch?"

"Don't call her a bitch" Lizzie defended" It's not her fault Gordo it's yours."

Suddenly Gordo got mad. "Why do you care anyways?"

Lizzie stopped confused" I don't…I don't know."

"God why did this have to happen?" Gordo complained" I almost wish we never went to Rome."

Lizzie stepped outside and closed the door behind her. "Are you kidding Gordo? Rome was Amazing!"

"But Lizzie look through how much it's made you go through." Gordo looked into Lizzie's eyes. "Look how much Paolo changed You."

Lizzie bit her lip "He didn't really change me Gordo he just made me realize some things."

"Like?"

"Like you can't always have what you want and sometime…sometimes you have to loose something to gin something better."

"Explain please?" Gordo said.

"Like I had to realize that Paolo didn't like me but I got to sing in front of the Roman crowd. And while things probably wouldn't work out with me and Paolo that kind of an onstage performance is a chance of a lifetime."

"You're nuts but you must hone a lot of thinking."

"Yea I guess I have. Lizzie tucked a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. "I guess I got caught up in a fantasy world Gordo. But I don't want Paolo to come between out friendship. Or Isabella."

"I don't want that either." Gordo thought about how pretty Lizzie looked with that Innocent look in her eyes. "Ummm…Lizzie you wanna go to a movie with me today…tonight."

Lizzie not realizing what Gordo meant said "Ok what movie were you thinking of?"

Gordo saw that Lizzie didn't get his drift. Lizzie's next words got his full attention.

"I'd ask Miranda to go with us but she's gone."

"Gone?" Gordo asked alarmed "Gone where?"

Lizzie tried quickly to take back her words "Nowhere Gordo it doesn't matter."

"Yes it does matter Lizzie where did Miranda go?"

"To Rome ok! She pregnant…from Paolo!" Lizzie blurted out.

"What? Why didn't you stop her Lizzie?"

"Why should've I?" Lizzie asked obviously distressed "She betrayed me!"

"How Lizzie? He wasn't your boyfriend."

"She knew I like him!"

"Did she? Did you tell her?"

"Yea…"

"Before Paolo came here?"

'No. So what?"

"Well when did you tell her?"

"The day Isabella came. The day the project was due. Why?"

"Because. Didn't Paolo leave that afternoon?"

"So…?"

"Lizzie I don't think Miranda would go and sleep with Paolo right after you told her you like him. Besides she couldn't have found out she was pregnant this fast."

"Oh Gordo!" Lizzie started crying "what am I suppose to do?"

"It's ok" Gordo said giving her a hug. "Miranda will understand Lizzie. Look why don't we go to the movies tonight? You'll relax get this whole thing off of your mind."

Lizzie nodded.

"Ok then I'll come around at seven." Then Gordo and Lizzie said goodbye untik that night.


	12. Simply Perfect Or Perfectly Simple

**A/N: Yey I finally updated! I know you are dying to know what happined with Gordo and Lizzie and I promise I will write that chapter ASAP!

* * *

**

The twilight had already surrendered to the night and bright lights lit the city. Paolo wondered through the streets trying to pick the less crowded ones. He didn't feel like being around people. He couldn't get what had happened just an hour ago out of his head. Miranda had kissed him and he made out with her. He hated himself for it. Now he was in an even bigger mess. Miranda wouldn't get an abortion so he would have to convince her to give it up for adoption. And that would probably be much easier to do if she didn't think that he likes her back. He couldn't live with himself, though, if he knew that she was out there some where with his child. She was what only fourteen? Fifteen?

Paolo had a strong longing for a drink. He new the addiction was reprehensible and threatening to escape his control plus he was still underage though it's a surprise what a little money can do. But drinking was the one thing that got him away from his problems. Though if he drank too much his depression would get the better of him.

He strolled into the bar where he usually got his drinks and sat down at the counter. Instantly a red head with bouncy curls and dancing, daring, green eyes slid up to him.

"I haven't seen a piece like you in here all night," she said and her lashes vailed her eyes teasingly.

"I thought this place was decent" Paolo said and then called to the bar tender.

The girl looked hurt but continues" Rough night? You look desperate."

"Yea I'm desperate…for a drink." The unspoken words "not for you" hung obviously in the air.

"Paolo my man the usual?" the bar tender asked coming over.

'Na, Leo, give me a bear would ya?"

"A bear?" the man looked shoked" Isn't that a little strong for ya?"

"Look I'm not here to check out the chicks. So hit me with a bottle and fast I don't want cop trouble. Please?"

"Alright" the bar tender shrugged and reached for a bear bottle.

"Look" the red head said slipping a piece of paper into his hand" These are my digits. I've got what you want…you can get it anytime."

"Honey" Paolo said giving her the piece of paper back" find somebody who cares ok?" Then he grabbed the bear bottle, three some cash on the counter and walked out leaving a baffled red head looking after him.

Paolo walked into a semi dark alley behind the bar. It looked trashed from first sight but it wasn't realy that bad. It was dark and quite. And I wasn't full of the hunting memories like the park or his apartment.

He took some drinks from the bottle. A lot of things to think of now. A lot of things to put in the past. And that was just so hard to do. Suddenly she wanted to talk to some one. Being alone was just too suffocating. But who could he call. Who in this damn world would care. Miranda if she really loved him. But how could he talk to Miranda about Miranda. Besides he didn't even really know this girl. But it didn't matter because it was only s obvious who could tlk to him. He drained the bottle before dialing.

"Hello?" Allie came to the phone.

"Hey Allie it's Paolo…I…need to see you."

Something in his voice must have tipped her off. "Where are you are you ok?"

"I…I'm behind the bar on Verde street."

"Have you been drinking at all?"

Paolo paused then answered" Just drained a bottle…bear."

"Ok, Paolo listen to me stay there ok I'll be over in five minutes."

"Ok bye." Paolo hung up. Allie was coming…everything would be alright. He wondered why his friend seemed to make him do comfortable. Too comfortable.

Allie was true to her word. Five minutes after he hung up Allie appeared from around the corner and came over to him.

"What happened?" she asked.

"I think I need you to tell me how to live because I keep screwing up." A ghost of a smile flickered on his face.

Allie looked amused for a moment. "Well come one I'll drive you home."

The ride to his apartment was filled with silence. When they got there Allie offered to make coffee.

"I just had beer…"

"Then you definitely need some I don't want you to give me that 'I don't care about anything' attitude again."

Paolo smiled slightly. "Al?" he said following her into the kitchen" How do I let go?"

"Of what?"

"Of everything. Of the past three and a half years of my life."

She stopped what she was doing. "I wish I could give you an answer…I don't know I guess the answer just might be to not think about it an stop the alcohol extremes. You're getting addicted to it have you noticed. Being a social drinker is one thing but you crossed that line."

"Al the drinking is just a wy to get away. If I didn't have this problem then the alcohol problem wouldn't exist ether. And how can I just forget about everything when everything has changed. My "friends" don't want anything to do with me because it want be good for their social status and the only girls that want anything to do with me are sluts!"

"That's not true" Allie said quickly.

"You mean Miranda?" He had not caught her meaning. "Allie I got Miranda pregnant. That's the other thing that drove me today."

Allie froze. "Miranda is pregnant?"

"Yes I…she came over today…she flew all the way from the states. She told me she loves me. She wont get an abortion and as for giving the baby up for adoption? I don't know I made out with her."

Allie looked like he had slapped her. "So you like her?"

"I… I don't think so but Allie she is the mother of my baby…I mean she pretty and seems nice.

Allie turned away. "Al? are you ok?"

"No" she said and turned back to face him. "So you love the girl you are dating now?"

"No."

"Lizzie? Isabella?"

"No. I'm so pissed at Isabella. At first I was heart broken over her but I need to move on and-"

"Miranda?"

:"Well no but she's…I mean…"

"Paolo" Allie got close and she reached up and caressed his cheek with her hand. "I can't be just friends I want more."

Her touch made him shiver. He saw her in a new light. The way her eyes looked at him lovingly an the way her soft hair fell over her shoulders. He never thought that a girl like her could attract him but… His mind flashed back to some nights right after the IMVAs. To some nights after his break up with Isabella. It was amazing how she was the only one who had always been a constant in his life.

Suddenly he wondered what it would be like to kiss her.

"I love you" she whispered.

He looked into her eyes and suddenly the whole world disappeared. He took her in his arms and their lips met. It was the softest most amazing kiss he had ever shared with a girl.

"Al…I can't" he said drawing away.

"Why" Allie asked disappointed.

"Because we're so different and I don't want to hurt you."

"Shh don't worry about that. If this feels right then why would you run from this…from me."

"What if a screw up?"

"Don't think so much Paolo. If you don't think you're ready or if I'm not the girl then I'll just be your friend. But if-"

"No" Paolo said cutting her off "you are the girl."

Cute, sweat, cuddly…all of a sudden it seemed so perfect. How didn't he see this earlier?


	13. Confessions

Lizzie sat on the couch waiting for Gordo to pick her up. She was wearing a baby blue halter and black hip huggers. The baby blue tennis shoes she was wearing wear new. She had curled her hair and the blonde curls flowed over her shoulders.

The doorbell rang and Lizzie ran to open the door checking her make up briefly in the mirror. She flung open the door to find Gordo, as expected, standing there. He smiled at her. "HI" he said almost shyly.

"Hi" Lizzie said back. She looked him up and down. Blue jeans toped with a green polo shirt. His hair was curly and all over the place. Lizzie tried hard not to laugh. Same old Gordo. "Mom I'm going out!" Lizzie shouted and walked out of the door shutting it behind her.

"Come on" Gordo said "We don't want to miss the buss."

Lizzie nodded.

About two hours later they were back at Lizzie's house. Gordo had been a little quiet. Lizzie chattered on about the movie and school. But Gordo sensed that she was keeping up small talk so that they wouldn't touch on what had happened in the past couple of weeks or so. Or maybe on what happening this very night. Sure they had gone to the movies before but with Miranda or some one else there. Tonight it was different. Gordo wondered if Lizzie knew. Oh of course she new but how much of it. Or maybe she was too preoccupied with her own thoughts about other things to be worried about something so trivial as his feelings. The sat down on the bench on Lizzie's porch and fell quiet.

"Is it a full moon?" Lizzie asked finally.

"I think so" Gordo said looking at the large yellow circle in the sky.

Lizzie nodded. She looked up at the moon dreamily.

"What are you thinking about?" Gordo asked.

Lizzie smiled lightly. "Just everything. I'm so confused. All my feeling are all messed up you know."

Gordo looked at her for a minute fighting with himself. 'Are you thinking about…him?"

"You mean Paolo?"

Gordo nodded.

"I guess…"

Gordo sighed but Lizzie didn't seem to notice.

"I mean he's a big reason for why I am so messed up."

"Lizzie I need to tell you something" Gordo looking at her a little desperately.

"What is it?" Lizzie asked taking her eyes off of the star speckled sky and bringing her eyes down to look at Gordo.

"You…Lizzie you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen!"

"Gordo…" Lizzie started.

"Lizzie I love you" Gordo gushed and then leaned in and kissed her. For a split second Lizzie started to kiss back but then her body tensed and she pulled away.

"Gordo no I can't" she started frantically getting up.

"Lizzie…" Gordo started desperately even though he wasn't even sure what he was going to say.

"I...I...I'll see you later" Lizzie stammered and ran into the house. Gordo sat there confused, embarrassed, and upset.

Lizzie slammed the door behind her. Her head was spinning. She was about to run upstairs when she noticed her parents standing there, watching her.

"Mom? Dad? Is something wrong?" Lizzie asked coming off of the last step but still keeping her had on the rail.

"Lizzie we need to talk to you" her dad said.

"Oh" Lizzie said feeling butterflies in her stomach as she approached her parents.

"Lizzie where is Miranda" Jo, her mother, asked.

"Huh?"

"Lizzie Miranda's mother just called. She said Miranda left for her cousins house the other night but when she called Miranda's aunt said that Miranda never came or was suppose to come. Do you know where she wet? She took some of her things."

Lizzie didn't know what to do. At last she fell on the couch crying. "It's ok Lizzie" Jo told her" But you have to tell us."

"Miranda asked me not to tell" Lizzie sobbed.

"Lizzie" Sam explained" This is serious.

"I know" Lizzie said "I don't know exactly where she went all I know is that she went to Rome."

" Texas?" Sam asked dumbly.

"No dad! Rome, Italy!"

"Lizzie do you know why she went there?"

Lizzie couldn't bring herself to say more. She just shook her head silently.

"Ok Lizzie if she cals you try to find out exactly where she is."

"Ok mom ok!" Lizzie cried. She jumped off the couch and ran o her room.

Lizzie plopped down on her bead. She picked up the phone and dialed Miranda's cell phone number. "We are sorry this number is disconnected or out of service…" The robot voice spoke steadily from the receiver. "Damn" Lizzie muttered slamming down the phone. She stared blankly at the opposite wall carelessly wiping tears that fell down her cheeks with the back of her hand.


	14. Exposed

Isabella walked out of the airport in Rome rolling her large suitcase behind her. She got into a taxi and gave th driver her address. The she took out her cell phone and dilles.

"Hello" a female voice came to the phone startling her at firs.

"Umm hello may I speak to Paolo porfavore?"

"Alright just a moment" the girl answered. There were voices in the background and then Paolo came to the phone.

"Paolo here."

"Paolo, this is Isabella."

"Isabella?"

"Si I am back in Rome."

"Why did you leave the States?"

"It is a long story. That's part of the reason why I want to speak with you."

"Alright…do you want to meet me?"

"Si. How about tonight at seven on the corner of Burling Way."

"Works for me."

Isabella nodded to herself. "Alright I'll see you tonight" she said and hung up.

The taxi pulled up in front of her apartment building. The driver got out of the car and got her suitcase out of the trunk. She got out as well and handed the driver the money that she owed.

"Miss Perichi?"

"Si?"

"May I have your autograph?"

She took the pen and paper that she was handed and wrote her name down briskly. Then she handed them back to the driver and taking her suitcase walked away with her hair flying in the wind.

Miranda woke up in the hotel room which Paolo had pervaded for her and at first didn't realize where she was. She looked around dazedly. Sun light coming through the peach curtains made the cream colored walls glow.

Suddenly everything flowed back into her mind. She threw back the puffy blankets and came to the window. She parted the curtains letting the light flow freely into the room. She started half blankly out of the window at the shopping plaza below.

Miranda went to the phone and dilled Lizzie's private line phone number. She herd the answering machine. "Hey it's Lizzie. I can't come to the phone right now so leave me a message and I'll call you back ASAP. BEEEEEP!" Miranda paused for a moment and then put down the receiver.

She fell back on the bed and closing her eyes thought about her night with Paolo. How they had made out and how awkwardly quiet he was for the rest of the time she had seen him that night. He was….a mystery to her to say the least. And everything from the half smile and the deep dozy eyes to the way he spoke and what he said fascinated her.

Approaching the corner of Burling Way Isabella noticed hat Paolo was already there. She smiled slightly at the thought. When they were still going out whenever they met anywhere he would always be there waiting when she arrived. She waited until he saw her and holding his gaze approached him switching her hips from side o side. She noticed with some guilty pleasure the way his eyes watched her skirt as it bounced from side o side.

"Isabella" Paolo acknowledged her.

"Paolo" she said back. "Let's go to the fountains."

They walked to a cluster of brilliantly lit fountains and set down at the edge of one.

Paolo watched Isabella's every move. Her green cheerleader-like mini skirt bounced on her hips freely and flintily. She had toped it with a black, shoulderless, velvet, long sleeve top. The knee length high heel boot were the same green as her skirt with black zippers on the sides to match the top. Her emerald long earrings danced every time she tilted or tossed her head. Her chestnut curls framed her face magnificently setting off her skin tone perfectly. Her cheeks were pink and her full lips glossy. Her already beautiful, large, dark eyes were enhanced with eye liner and framed with long, curly, dark lashes toped with thin neat eyebrows. All this made a magnificent picture on the fair canvass that was her flawless skin. The fragrance that hung around her was enticing. All in all Isabella was as perfect as a picture.

"So what did you want to speak to me about?" Paolo asked shaking off the first dazzling impression.

"I…I just wanted to talk about some things that have been going on since we broke up. Since then we haven't had much…pleasant contact."

"May I ask why you came to the states?" Paolo asked his curiosity getting the best of him.

"I went to see Lizzie."

"Come on Isabella" Paolo pressed "we both know that is not true."

Isabella stared at him in amazement but then added compliantly "And David."

"David?"

"You know Lizzie's friend, Gordo."

"Gordo?" Paolo looked faintly amused "Why?"

"I felt attracted to him."

Paolo laughed not able to control the outburst. "You? Attracted to Gordo? Are you kidding me? You do realize that Gordo is by far not your type of guy right?"

"I came back didn't i?"

"That doesn't mean anything since you do whatever you want whenever you want."

"You are absolutely impudent!" Isabella protested.

"And you are impossible." Paolo shot back a half smile lingering on his face.

"I wanted to try something different alright?" Isabella pouted defensively.

"So when did you realize he was good for you?"

"What is this ten questions?"

"No but you wanted to talk so if you want me to be honest with you you could try being honest with me.

"We spent a night together alright? He nice, almost cute, and smart but just not my type as you said" Isabella admitted.

Paolo nodded the amused look till on his face. "So what did you want from me? Except for money and sex."

"Shut up Valisari" She snapped.

"Ooooh burn" Paolo said sarcastically.

"Ok Mr. Sarcastic tell me what you're going to tell the administration when they find out you left the States a week or more early."

Paolo shrugged. "I don't know…I'll think of some cheesy excuse."

Isabella gave him a teasing good-luck-with-that kind of smile and changed the subject. "I herd you've been dating a lot since the IMVA's."

Paolo took his of off her and looked away into the distance. "Si it is true. I have been going on many dates since that night. But most of these girls were…well they weren't worth a lira. I was never in love with any of them. I guess I was wrong but I only wanted one thing from these girls anyway."

"Sex?" Isabella asked softly.

"Si…I was a kind of get away from the reality that I was screed over. I don't mind telling you this because you being you you've probably already figured it out on your own."

Her hand on his shoulder surprised him. "Paolo whatever happened to us?"

"Us?"

"You and me?"

"I do not know. I wish I did. One night you just decided it was over. You know I thought about this the other night. We had so many good times together. But you've changed."

"Some times change is for the best."

"True but what good came from you changing?"

"I didn't change Paolo I just got older. You changed in that same natural way. I am more then sure we could have all that green time together again."

"I wish for I have missed you."

"Me too. That is why I have come to talk to you. I don't want this fighting to go on. It is ridiculous. We've made mistakes…but they don't have to stay with us forever."

"So is this the part where I'm suppose to ask you to be my girlfriend again?"

She edged closer to him. Their eyes were locked and for a few seconds there was a pause as they started into each others eyes their faces several inches from each other. 

'I had told Allie I didn't love 'Bella that I was mad at her that I need to move on. But maybe just maybe…I still love her. God she's gorgeous!' Paolo though. He had half a mind to kiss her pink lips. To hold her close but… That was in the past. 'I WON'T give into this. I need to move on I…' He shook his head turning away from her. "I can't 'Bella I can't."

"Why I thought you wanted this?"

"Isabella we can't. To much damage has been done it's just not…" He turned to look at her "…possible." With that he stood up and walked away.


	15. Burn Of Truth

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I took SO long to update I was really busy with finals! But here's the next chapter! A HUGE thanks t all the people who have reveiwed!

* * *

**

Miranda was waiting for Paolo at a café with a cup of coffee in front of her. She had been here two days, this was the third, and her stay had been fully provided by Paolo. She sighed thinking of the day before. The first day they had made out and then yesterday he had taken all around town to some of the most beautiful places. They had lunch on the Spanish Steps. He said he wanted her to enjoy the stay. He said they would be going to a club party later so he took her to an expensive store and said he'd buy her the dress of her choice. She had chosen a white strapless cocktail length dress with black brimming and pink roses on it. The fabric was so smooth and soft it felt almost like satin. It was some European name brand. She had other choices too. She had considered a black micro skirt with a velvet white top with the straps going around her neck and hooking in the back. Paolo shook his head at that choice. 'Not classy enough" he told her. Then...

FLASH BACK

Miranda immerged from the dressing room in a pale pink gown which squeezed her wait so that it looked tiny and went almost o the floor. Paolo looked over at her two assistance. 'We're going to a club how is she suppose to club dance in that?"

The girls took Miranda back in and laid several outfits in front of her. She chose the three she liked best. She choose a white dress with pink roses and black brimming, the red dress with a ruby necklace attached, and a light green knee length skirt with a matching halter on top.

She came out in the white dress first. This one received approval. So did the red dress. The green outfit Paolo took not so well. "No I don't think green is...the right color for you. At least not that green."

'So which one should I wear?" Miranda asked as the two girls held up the two dress that had been approved of.

'You choose" Paolo said.

Miranda walked over and took the white one. "It's so classy" she giggled.

Paolo smiled "Sure is."

"How much did that cost?" Miranda asked as they walked out. Paolo paid with a credit card.

"You don't need to know that" Paolo told her. She wanted to press the subject but didn't.

END FLASH BACK

Miranda sighed thinking of that night. She had come back to her hotel room to change. Paolo also had to meat with some one so he would come a little later so she had some time to relax. But she didn't want to relax. She couldn't wait to see him again.

At the club she found out something else…he was a really good dances. So divine, so perfect, so…

"Miranda?"

Miranda snapped out of her daze to behold Paolo standing in front of her. "Ciao" he smiled "I hope you wont mind if I join you."

"Hi" Miranda said smiling back at him "And yea you can join me…if you pay."

Paolo laughed and flaunted a credit card. Miranda tried to snatch it from him but he yanked it out of her reach playfully. "Having breakfast with a lovely girl like you? I have a good feeling about this day" he said sitting down, the playful charming smile still curving his lips.

"Stop flattering me. I know you don't mean a word" Miranda said wishing secretly he did mean what he said.

"You know me that well?" Paolo asked, his eye brows rising in a mock surprised expression.

Miranda's answer was only a small giggle that she couldn't suppress. They ordered pancakes and ate in an odd silence that seemed strange after their playful greetings.

Finally Miranda spoke. "Who did you ran off to see last night?"

"That doesn't matter" Paolo said shrugging it off. "We do need to talk though don't we?"

She gazed at hi. The red shirt he was wearing set off his black hair in a great way. She new that red looked great on brunette girls, now she new it was the same for guys. She couldn't think that he didn't love her. She couldn't think about going home, at least going home without him. "Let's take a walk."

Paolo nodded and called for a check.

They walked in silence for a while then Miranda spoke softly "Paolo we have to do something."

"I know" Paolo said, his voice dry, strained, almost emotionless. "But what?"

"Paolo I'm a freshman!" Miranda cried out. She felt the tears stinging her eyes.

"And I'm still a senior" Paolo said trying not to sound too exasperated. "I'm not ready for a baby especially-" he cut himself short and looked at the ground.

"Especially with me?" Miranda asked. She had stopped walking and her words were strained and high pitched.

Paolo looked at her. His eyes were said, sympathetic, and self accusatory. Slowly, he nodded.

Miranda turned away as a painful pang ran through her body. "So you don't…" she murmured "…love me?"

He came to her taking her into his arms. "Miranda I'm sorry I…"

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is…"

No. Just…hold me for a moment…please." She nuzzled against him trying not to cry as she absorbed the warmth of his body.

After a minute or two Miranda withdrew. "You must have a reason! Something is standing between us."

"I do have a reason."

"I want to meat her" Miranda said. She didn't need to ask, she knew.

"Why? Paolo asked, alarm in his voice.

"She deserves to know…about the baby."

"I've told her" he said softly.

"And she stayed with you" Miranda looked disbelieving.

"We weren't together when I told her. She was, and is, my best friend. I told her. I tell her lot's of private things she understands. She-" Paolo cut himself short realizing he was saying too much. "Sorry."

"Do you love her?" Miranda couldn't believe she was asking this.

Paolo did not hesitate and his answer was firm. "Yes."

Miranda nodded resignedly. "I thin I'll go pack my bags I should leave tomorrow. I suppose I would be asking to much but-"

"Come to my place tonight. I'll give you your ticket." Paolo's voice was quiet, he looked almost embarrassed. "We still haven't made a decision."

Miranda gazed at him absently. It will be up to my parent. I'll have to tell them eventually."

"Miranda" Paolo said stopping her as she started to turn away "I'm sorry."

"Don't be."


	16. Fly

**A/N: ATTENTION IMPORTANT! Ok I re-wrote the end of the chapter 'Eposed' .It didn't seem write to me. Plus since my idea about the end of this altered a bit I felt that it would be better another way. I'm sorry to send you guys back a couple chapters but I suggest you read it in case it's important in the future. Thanx :)

* * *

**

Lizzie woke up reluctantly. It was another school day. Plus she had been thinking too much.. She thought of everything that had been happening. She thought of Gordo. They hadn't spoken since he made his confession. She tried to call him but got the machine. She figured he was avoiding her. Lizzie didn't know what to think. All she knew was when he had kissed she felt so right. It had been too perfect. She wondered at it.

He was so important to her but she had never thought of him that way. He was…always just a friend.

She thought of reasons she liked him as a friend. He was smart, nice, sweet eve, funny, loyal… She thought of his looks. If he got a haircut he would be kind of cute. She liked his eyes. She felt like she needed stability and she was certain that Gordo could provide that. He was the stable one, the good boy.

Sure she could go out with him and see how it went. But what would happen if she ended up not feeling the same. If they broke up that could ruin their friendship.

Finally she got up and got ready for school. Lizzie tried to approach Gordo at school but he avoided her as usual. When she came home she dilled his number only to get the answering machine. "Gordo it's Lizzie" she said "I know your sitting there listening to this but I have to tell you something important. If you meant what you said the other night please meat me in the park in fifteen minutes." She hung up the phone and got ready.

When Lizzie got to the park Gordo was already waiting for her there.

"I see you got my message."

"Yea."

""And you meant what you said."

"Yea."

Lizzie sat down next to Gordo. "Gordo look I do like you but I'm ust not sure. I don't wanna risk our friendship."

"You don't have to be scared Liz."

"I know" she nodded "I'm more then willing to give us a try but you have to promise not to hate if something happens."

"Don't think about that" Gordo told her "besides I could never hate you."

"So…"

"So you'll go out with me?"

Lizzie nodded smiling.

* * *

**A/N: BTW could one of you guys explain to me something. You know when you got into you acount and you got to stats and then go to the story stats section there's a columb Hits. Do you kow what it is?**


	17. Goodbyes Lead To New Beginings

Miranda threw the last few things into her suitcase and zipped it up. It was five minutes till six and the taxi was already outside waiting for her. She had half the mind to call her parents but abandoned that idea quickly. She wasn't ready for that sort of confrontation yet. She sighed, sweeping the room with her eyes one last time, and walked down to the lobby. After she checked out Miranda went to the taxi and gave the driver Paolo's address. She fell back against the seat looking out the window at the buildings that rushed by in a semi blur.

They pulled up by Paolo's place and Miranda asked the driver to wait and she proceeded to the door. Miranda knocked and waited patiently. She twisted her hands a little nervous. The door opened and Miranda came face to face with a girl around Paolo's aga. 'His girlfriend' Miranda thought bitterly biting her lip.

"Hi, I'm Miranda" Miranda started.

"You want to see Paolo right?" the girl said with only a slight accent.

Miranda nodded.

:Polo, sweetheart, Miranda's here!" the girl called and then turned back to Miranda. "I'm Allie. Do you wanna come in."

"No thank you" Miranda declined awkwardly.

Paolo, then, appeared at Allie's side and she went inside instantly. Paolo stepped out and closed the door behind him. "Here. This is your ticket. Your plane leaves in two and a half hours" Paolo explained handing her the ticket.."

"Thanks" Miranda murmured taking it from him. She was reluctant to meet his eyes so she looked down.

"Do you want me to drive to the airport?" Paolo offered attentively.

Miranda shook her head. "No I got a taxi. I'm fine."

There was an awkward silence. The Paolo broke it in a reluctant tone "So I guess this is goodbye."

"Yea." That was all that Miranda could manage. She finally looked up and into his eyes.

FLASH BACK

They swayed to the soft music with Paolo's arms around her waist and his dark eyes looking into hers. He spoke words that she drowned in like she was drowning in the music. He pulled her closer and kissed her lips gently. A soft kiss and then another.

Miranda felt like she was falling as she started kissing him back. The spots of candle light blurred and the music in the background blurred into a melody that she was a part of. The notes blended and she felt herself loose control. She felt Paolo unlatch her bra but she couldn't fight him. She new that they would soon become one and with that realization all memory was erased…

END FLASH BACK

'Why do moment so sweet have to lead to something so bitter?' Miranda wondered. "Bye" Miranda said abruptly and turning away from her love she ran back to the taxi.

Paolo starred after her and tried to shake off the guilty feeling that just wouldn't go away. Allie came out and walked to his side. She wrapped her arm around his waist and pulled herself closer to him. "Are you alright?" she asked looking up into his face, concerned.

"I just hope she is" he said after a small pause. "I didn't do what I should have!" he declared suddenly as Allie led him back inside.

"What do you mean?" Allie asked worried. She shut the door and leaned against it, subconsciously afraid that he might run after the pretty brunette.

Paolo, however, continued dejectedly in to the living room. Allie followed. "I wasn't that we didn't talk about the baby. We did. I'd manage to bring it up. I was sure she's except something. But she always wanted to keep it. She thought that I would loe her. That I did love her. I suppose I didn't help by the way I acted. I mean I took her to all these playses and we had all this fun together and… But I couldn't. I had you and that's all I wanted. And then she just decided to leave." He looked over to Allie for comfort and then blurted out "I should have offered to help financially!"

"Paolo think! How could you possibly do that? Yes you still have money fro your singing career but that wont last for long if you use it to support yourself and the baby! And what about college? And this is your senior year anyways! You won't have time for a real job for years. The only way to get the extra money is your father-"

"No! I don't wont to drag my father into this ok? My dad won't give a shit!"

"Don't say that! I'm sure he loves you."

"I doubt it" Paolo cantered stubbornly. "Either way all I know is that I acted like a cad."

"There's no use beating yourself up over it now" Allie told him pulling him into a comforting hug.

Miranda sat in the airport waiting area waiting for boarding to start. She finally decided to call Gordo. She thought of calling Lizzie like she tried to do but abandoned that thought. Miranda stalked over to the pay phones and called Gordo through 1-900 collect. "Hello?" she herd Gordo's voice on the other side of the line. "Hello? Miranda?"

"Hi Gordo yes it's me" she finally gushed.

"Miranda where are you? Lizzie told your parents that you went to Rome and they've been frantic. They even bought a ticket to try and find you there! We've all been trying to reach you!" Gordo sounded urgent.

"I'm in Rome but I'm fine" Miranda reassured Gordo" Tell my parents not to come after me."

"Miranda that might be kinda hard to do."

"Gordo I'm at the airport" Miranda explained, her voice disposed of emotion" I'm coming home." 'With nothing' Miranda added sadly to herself.

Half an hour later Miranda sat in the airplane as in took off. It was the bird of doom, to Miranda anyways, that soared high into the sky above the Eternal City. It soared above the clouds and into the glowing sunset.

In a couple of simple weeks fates changed, lives altered, and people matured.

It was altogether a new beginning.

**END**

_STARING_

_Hilary Duf _

_Yani Gellman_

_Lalaine_

_Adam Lamburg_

_Courtney Draper_

_

* * *

**A/N: Hey you guys! So it's the end and i'm realy thankfull to all of you who reveiwed. To Anyone who is reading this please reveiw! It will mean so much to me! Any thoughts at all I'd like to hear them! Anyone up for a sequal? Lol ;)**_


End file.
